callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
PP2000
The [[Wikipedia:PP-2000|'PP2000']] is a machine pistol in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Its high damage and low recoil make it a useful sidearm despite its low magazine capacity. In-game Singleplayer The PP2000 is the standard sidearm for the Russian Forces, and can be commonly found in all Rangers missions that take place in North America. Whenever a Russian soldier goes into last stand, they might pull out a PP2000. It is inadvisable to use this weapon, as almost every other weapon has a higher magazine capacity and higher power, and, by extension, a better choice for a back up. Multiplayer The PP2000 is a very useful machine pistol. Its high close range damage, low recoil, moderate rate of fire, and high hip-fire accuracy makes it extremely effective in close range. Its low recoil makes it effective even up to medium range. However, it does have a major shortcoming — it only uses a 20 round magazine. While not as much of a problem as the TMP's 15 round magazine, it is often difficult to kill more than one enemy with one magazine. It is for this reason that it is recommended to reload after every kill (which isn't a problem, as the reload is quite quick). Its small magazine makes the Extended Mags attachment very desirable. The PP2000 is an excellent secondary for snipers and players who often run out of ammunition for their primary weapons. Because the PP2000's iron sights are very clear and open, the use of a sight is questionable. Therefore, other attachments such as a Silencer, Extended Mags, or FMJ should be used. It should be noted that Akimbo is considered by many players to be a terrible choice with this weapon, due to the huge cross-hairs, meaning that even at extremely close range its small magazines make it hard to get a kill. Steady Aim helps this situation, but with enormous cross-hairs to begin with, the accuracy is only slightly improved. This makes Akimbo a rarely-seen attachment online. For players using Bling Pro for their primary weapons, a Silencer and Extended Mags are a potent combination, turning the already powerful and accurate PP2000 into an incredible stealth weapon. Such a combination can be extremely effective in game modes like Search and Destroy. The PP2000 is a useful machine pistol for snipers as its high fire rate allows for quick engagements. While Stopping Power is useful for the PP2000, the effects are best at close range, where it will kill enemies in two shots in normal circumstances and four at its minimum damage range. The PP2000 also has one minor disadvantage: when equipping it, the player model flips the safety switch. It is therefore advised to equip the PP2000 a few seconds before requiring its use, so as to be ready to fire as soon as an enemy is spotted. Whilst the action of flipping the switch takes less than a second, if a player waits until the last second to pull the PP2000 out, it can be detrimental as it cannot be fired until this action is completed. The PP2000 makes for a good side arm in hardcore games as it is a one shot kill at close range, and 2 at range. This ties with most secondaries, but the PP2000 has a quick rate of fire and almost no recoil. It also makes a good silenced weapon, as in most cases the kill will be in the 2-hit kill range regardless. Weapon Attachments thumb|300px|right|PP2000 Attachment Overview *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *FMJ *Akimbo *Holographic Sight *Extended Magazines *Thermal Scope (Singleplayer and Special Ops Only) Gallery File:Pp2000 6.png|A standard PP2000 with no attachments. PP2000 iron Sight.jpg|Iron sight File:PP2000 Thermal Scope.jpg|PP2000 with Thermal Scope seen in Special Ops mission "Wetwork" as well as in the campaign mission "The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday". Pp2000r.JPG|Reloading the PP2000 Pp2000cropped.PNG|The PP2000 in third person. 400px-Mw2Pp2000.jpg|Weapon Stat Trivia *A PP2000 with a Thermal Scope can be found on the campaign level "The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday", and in the Spec Ops level "Wetwork". The Thermal Scope is incompatible with the PP2000 in multiplayer. *The PP2000 has SD6198587601904 engraved on the back of it which you can see clearly while zooming in with the weapon. This most probably references the San Diego area, as (SD) are the initials, (619)(858)(760) are the main area codes of San Diego county, and (1904) is SD, as S is the 19th letter of the alphabet and D is the 4th. *The in game naming of the PP2000 is inconsistent. If using akimbo, it will appear as the PP-2000. *In multiplayer, third-person character models hold the PP2000 like a submachine gun, with the left hand dangerously close to the muzzle. *In Singleplayer, Russian Federation troops will hold and fire the PP2000 like a Semi-automatic weapon. *It appears to have a side-folding stock that remains in the folded position, this stock is never utilized in-game. *When switching to for first time/picking up an PP2000, the animation shows the safety being disengaged. The only other weapon to do this is the G3. *On the left side of the gun, it reads 9x19 ПП-2000, 9x19 referring to its caliber, and ПП-2000 meaning PP-2000 in Russian (П is the Russian equivalent of the letter P). You can also see that it has the serial number 619853. Videos Video:RPK Light Machine Gun - All Attachments (Call of Duty®: Black Ops)|RPK Overview Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Machine Pistols Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Akimbo Weapons